


Something in Your Eyes

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, F/M, Hardison makes a brief appearance, Mind Control, Vampires, no sex but sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Parker is a vampire and with that comes the need to control others. Thankfully Eliot likes to help her with that.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Eliot Spencer/Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	Something in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_original_n_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_original_n_chan/gifts).



> This was very outside my comfort zone but I'm glad I tackled it. Hope you enjoy N-Chan!

Hardison looked between his partners.

“You are both completely comfortable and with everything decided on?” Hardison asked.

“Yes,” Parker said.

“Completely,” Eliot replied.

“Then I am going to leave you two to do your thing. Have fun and stay safe.”

Hardison left to go do whatever it was he did when they had nights like this.

* * *

Parker couldn’t exactly remember how she became a vampire nor how long she had been one. All she knew was that she had been one for a long time and that meant certain things. One of those things was that while her need to drink blood became less overpowering (but blood still tasted better than most foods other than chocolate) her need to compel others to her will got stronger. She had once been told it was the impulse to create fledglings but she had no want to actually do that. So she resisted except for rare occasions that she had to for a job or to stay safe.

That was until she had told Eliot and Hardison about the need. Nothing had happened for a bit and then Eliot offered to let her control him. Hardison had panicked about it and eventually they had come to the agreement that they would talk out exactly what Parker and Eliot were okay with before each time. It made Hardison feel better and it had made it easier for Parker. Knowing exactly what Eliot was okay with her doing let her get out her need without hurting him (unless he asked for it).

Tonight was going to be a quiet night. They had come off of a difficult job and they needed to unwind. Which meant Parker needed to control and Eliot needed to be a caretaker. So they had sat down and talked out what they wanted to do with Hardison as an in between since it was the way to make him comfortable and they all felt it was important for their relationship.

They were in the main room of their apartment behind the brewpub so there was access to the kitchen and the living area.

“Are you ready?” Parker asked.

“Yes,” Eliot told her.

“Then look into my eyes,” she told him.

He did and once he made eye contact Parker ensnared him. The first few times it had been harder but now it was easy.

Now Parker just had to decide where she wanted to start. And she decided it was with snacks.

“Eliot, go get something to drink and a snack for each of us. No alcohol and stuff that is ready to eat,” Parker ordered.

She knew that she had to be specific or Eliot’s nature to cook would take over. And they had decided a while before he was not allowed to do anything with knives while Parker was in control.

Eliot went to the kitchen and began to prepare something. Parker sat on her favorite low seat that she had already placed in front of Eliot’s seat. She had plans for after he was done getting food.

After a few minutes Eliot came out carrying a tray. He set it on the table next to the seats. On it were two mugs and three plates. One of the mugs was Parker’s favorite that Hardison had given her that had a fanged smile on it and said “I don’t need your blood, I just like it” that Eliot had filled with one of her blood packs. The other had some sort of juice for Eliot. One of the plates had some of Parker’s blood filled chocolates, another had crackers and cheese, and the third had some fruit slices. Parker smiled at just how Eliot they all were.

“Sit in the chair behind me,” she told him.

He sat down and stopped moving again. Parker picked up her mug and took a sip.

“Turn on the quiet music playlist.”

Eliot did with the controls that had been placed on the table.

“Let’s eat,” she said.

For the next while Parker directed Eliot through feeding her and himself the snacks. Her drink she kept for herself since it was no fun trying to drink from something someone else was holding.

“Go clean up the dishes and your hands,” Parker ordered. 

He did and while he was doing that parker got the box she had brought out from under her chair and set it on the table. In it were various hair accessories and her hair brush. Having someone do her hair was something that Parker had loved for as long as she could remember but rarely trusted someone to do. Eliot was on the list of trusted people with or without her controlling him but it was also something he enjoyed doing.

She wasn’t completely sure why this was something she wanted to do that night when there was no reason to but she was going to give into the temptation.

Eliot came back from the kitchen and she had him sit back down.

“Brush my hair and then do a simple style,” Parker told him.

As he worked she could feel the last of the tension from the job draining from her body. She wondered why it was such a relaxing thing for her but there was no way to truly know so she always let it go.

By the time Eliot was done with her hair it was getting late enough that it was time for her to release Eliot. She got up on her seat and turned around.

“Look me in the eyes,” she told him.

He did and she released her hold. It wasn’t necessary for him to look into her eyes but it seemed to help Eliot when he did.

“How are you feeling,” Parker asked.

“Good,” Eliot said. “Relaxed.”

Parker smiled.

“Do you need anything?” she asked.

“Just to be near you for a bit,” he said.

Eliot code for cuddling. Parker got up and nudged him into a position that she could sit in the chair with him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and they just sat there enjoying their relaxed states.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
